Kiss Me Deadly
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: AU basado en el episodio 15 de Diamante irrompible ayer fue un viernes de Jojo y viernes de molestar a Kishibe el cual acaba enamorado de Lita Ford, Lemon :v


.

 **Nota:** AU basado en el episodio 15 de Diamante irrompible ayer fue un viernes de Jojo y viernes de molestar a Kishibe disfruten él lemon :v

.

.

 **KISS ME DEADLY**

 _By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-x-

.

.

Mientras Okuyasu, Josuke y Koichi llegaban hacia el hospital a ver a Kishibe, en esa batalla el peor error que pudo cometer Kishibe fue burlarse del cabello de Josuke, una camioneta apareció de la nada y una chica castaña salió acompañada de una peli rosa de ojos purpura y una chica rubia de ojos celeste, las tres bajaron de la camioneta acompañadas por Jotaro.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Jotaro.

Una de las chicas traía un vestido morado hasta los muslos, botas negras sin tacon que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, maquillaje oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero, parecia ser la hija de Alice Cooper pero mucho mas linda y atractiva, ella miro a los chicos que la miraban con cara de embobados, la peli rosa llevaba un falda de cuero negro hasta los muslos con unas botas hacia las pantorrillas, una camiseta de color gris con una chaqueta negra como la castaña y de por ultimo la rubia llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro con una camiseta azul, una chaqueta negra y botas de cuero negro.

-Hola Jotaro por cierto quienes son ellas no me digas que una de ellas es tu novia.- Dijo Josuke mientras miraba a la chicas.

-Yare Yare Daze ellas son unas amigas vinieron a ayudar al viejo tu padre y estudiaran aquí, Jaquie Noriaki, Sandy West, Lita Ford.- las tres chicas saludaron, Lita era la que tenia 18 años y la que tenia cabello castaño, Jaquie Noriaki tenía el cabello rosa tenía 12 años y de por ultimo Sandy West era la rubia que tenía 16 años.

-Por el momento íbamos hacia el hospital a ver a Kishibe y para asegurarnos que no se le vaya a ocurrir hacer algo malo nuevamente.- Contesto Josuke de manera desganada como siempre.

-Entonces estan de suerte las chicas iban a ver a los enfermos del hospital para animarlos un poco con música.- dijo Jotaro.

-O suena muy bien hoy es viernes día de molestar a Kishibe.- dijo Josuke riendo con maldad.- Le gustara su atencion.

Jaquie se acerco a Josuke el cual la miro, a pesar de que ella tenía un metro cincuenta, tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y unos pechos grandes que la hacían ver mayor, ella intento tocar su cabello, pero él no le dejo.

-Tu cabello es…- Jotaro, Okuyasu y Koichi negaron con la cabeza para que la pequeña Jaquie no dijera nada malo sobre el peinado de Josuke.- Muy peculiar si eso.

-¿Qué dijiste de mi cabello?- Jotaro solo miraba la escena después de todo Jaquie tenía un Stand heredado por sus padres Getting Hot con ese Stand podría hacer arder el lugar en llamas y poner en aprietos a quien sea incuso al mismo Jotaro.

-Oye acércate un poco te lo diré en secreto.- Josuke aun estaba alterado pero hizo lo ella le pidió, lo hizo acercarse mas a ella hasta que él se asomaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza.-Sabes me parece interesante no tengo ningún problema con ello.- ella se coloco de puntitas y le robo un rápido beso a Josuke dejándolo completamente rojo, Jaquie era una niña pero aun asi no la hacía menos hermosa, en pocas palabras la autentica lolita de Vladimir Nobokov; Ella le sonrio a Josuke un poco sonrojada, se escondió detrás de Lita quien sonreía porque la escena había sido graciosa infantil pero linda.

Sandy por su parte era una rubia de cabello lacio, ojos celestes y cuerpo fuerte, mas que todo los brazos y era un poco mas alta que Jaquie, ella vio a Okuyasu y le robo un beso sin titubeos, le coloco la mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella, la chica se puso nerviosa y sonrojada mas al sentir al chico que estaba estático, sin asimilar lo que pasaba cuando se separo de él, Okuyasu se desmayo con la nariz sangrando y Sandy trataba de darle aire con el abanico.

-Yare Yare Daze estas chicas nos mataran- Ambas chicas estaban apenadas.-Aun no entiendo porque el viejo las quería aquí.

-El necesitaba un poco de distracción el nos dijo que estaba un poco tenso además ya extrañábamos al abuelo.- Jaquie le dijo a Jotaro, se subieron a la camioneta, el trayecto duro poco, Jaquie y Sandy se disculparon personalmente por haberles hecho pasar un momento bochornoso a los chicos, pero les dejaron en claro que no se arrepentían de hacerlo.

-Gracias por ser nuestro primer beso.- Ellos estaban más sonrojados que la primera vez y Okuyasu ya sentía que le faltaba el aire. Lita sonreía algún día besaría aun chico de manera mas apasionada. Detrás de la camioneta las chicas sacaron unos instrumentos musicales, tres guitarras acústicas y una serie de bolsas con víveres que los chicos ayudaron a cargar, mientras iban al área de niños y les entregaban utensilios de necesidad y algunos juguetes para que se distrajeran un poco, Lita había ido con Koichi mientras Jaquie había tomado del brazo a Josuke y lo tenía totalmente aprisionado a sus bubíes, el chico estaba muy sonrojado, Sandy se llevo a Okuyasu el cual sentía que iba a desmayar nuevamente, como decirle no a Sandy esa chica tenía unos brazos de boxeador producto de tocar la batería.

Jotaro estaba orgulloso de sus sobrinas aunque fueran un dolor de cabeza algunas veces, cuando hubieron acabado fueron al área de enfermos terminales, el área era deprimente, desde ver pacientes con cáncer, sida, enfermos abandonados por sus familiares, los testimonios fueron duros y les sacaron lagrimas a los chicos, la pequeña Jaquie había ido corriendo abrazar a Josuke, hecha un mar de lagrimas mientras él la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla, no la culpaba él también se había sentido conmovido, hasta mucho había aguantado la pobre sin llorar enfrente de un enfermo al que ya presentaba parálisis facial y solo le daban dos semanas de vida, su cáncer estaba tan invadido que para controlar los dolores tenían que suministrarle morfina. Los Poderes de Josuke no podían hacer nada, él le limpio las lagrimas y le sonrio.

Sandy salió con unas lagrimas en sus ojos después de ver otro paciente que tenia la columna vertebral en opistotonos, totalmente deformada y fracturada por una infección por tétanos, el paciente ya se mantenía sedado no tenia esperanza de vida, Okuyasu le ofreció su pañuelo y ella lo tomo, para después abrazarlo, él la apretó a su pecho y la dejo llorar, hasta que se calmara, luego ella se separo de él, le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, admitía que Sandy era una chica hermosa y atrevida. La siguió en su camino hasta buscar a Josuke que lo mas seguro es que irían a buscar a Kishibe.

Lita por su parte había salido de una habitación con un enfermo de Sida, el hombre se había complicado por una infección por neumonía producida por un hongo, su sistema inmune ya no respondía por la infección del VIH, Koichi salió llorando y Lita derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, ambos se abrazaron como amigos, los cuadros de los hospitales eran difíciles, cuando ves a personas en esos estados, te hace darte cuenta que afortunado eres. Koichi camino junto a Lita a buscar a Kishibe.

.

.

.

.

En una habitación en el tercer piso del hospital, se encontraba un hombre recostado en la cama, estaba totalmente enyesado, su cabeza tenia vendas y su pelo verde sobresalía sobre ellas, los primeros en llegar fueron Lita y Koichi, ella miraba a Kishibe como intentando saber que le sucedió para tener heridas asi.

-¿Que fue lo que le sucedió?- Kishibe solo miraba a la castaña quien lo miraba un poco fría pero como estudiándolo.

-Se burlo del cabello de Josuke y pues él le dio una paliza.

-Si su cabello es horrible.

-¿El cabello de quien?- Josuke iba entrando en la habitación, Kishibe abrió los ojos con terror. Jotaro estaba detrás para intentar detenerlo, Okuyasu alejo a Sandy y Koichi se mantuvo a un lado de Lita.

-El tuyo.- Lita lo dijo con frialdad, Kishibe intento moverse pero estaba totalmente fracturado para moverse. Josuke se abalanzo sobre Lita pero entonces Sandy llamo a su Stand Waitin' for the Night un Stand de color azul oscuro, con franjas amarillas, Waitin for the Night hizo una prisión de Hielo totalmente solido que cuando Josuke lo golpeo con Crazy Diamond, no le hizo nada, Jaquie también había sacado su Stand Getting Hot, que era un Stand femenino de color Rojo con franjas negras, llamas en su cabello y una cola como el Hyerophant Green de su padre, pero se mantuvo al margen al ver como Sandy lo tenía aprisionado en su jaula de Hielo, Pero Lita llamo a su Stand Kiss me Deadly, un Stand con cuerpo femenino de color purpura con franjas fucsia en los hombros, la cadera y en las circunferencia de los pechos, tenia cabello largo y portaba un jarrón en los brazos.

-Oye tranquilízate tu cabello es genial no te alteres.- Lita trato de tranquilizarlo. La prisión de Waitin' for the Night se deshizo por el poder del Crazy Diamond de Josuke, pero Sandy rápidamente creo otra barrera de hielo.

-Que hará su Stand pregunto Okuyasu a Sandy.

-Oh ya verás tranquiliza hasta las bestias.- Ella le guiño el ojo, su barrera no seguiría resistiendo, Lita tomo posición.

-Shot of Poison.- y Kiss me Deadly vacio todo lo que tenía en el jarrón sobre Josuke, quien al estar completamente mojado, Sandy lo libero de la prisión de hielo.- Cálmate respira.- Jaquie se acerco a Josuke y se abrazo a su espalda.- Tu cabello es genial de acuerdo solo estudiaba tu emoción para saber porque lo golpeaste.

-Josuke tu cabello me gusta ok no te enojes cálmate.- Jaquie le dijo y Josuke se tranquilizo escondiendo a Crazy Diamond.

-Ok no se vuelvan a burlar de mi cabello.- Lita le dio la mano a Josuke. Después se acerco a Kishibe quien la miraba entre nervioso y curioso, Kiss me Deadly le dio a beber un poco del liquido de su jarro y lo bebió, luego volvió a colocar un poco mas en la boca de ella y esta vez se sentó en la cama de Rohan acercándose a sus labios le dio a beber un poco, sus labios contactaron, Jotaro se tomo la frente, Okuyasu y Josuke estaban boquiabiertos tal parece ser que es una costumbre entre las chicas, Lita se separo de Kishibe quien estaba sonrojado viendo sus ojos cafés.

-Necesitas mas confianza Rohan Kishibe me encantan tus historias.- Ella se alejo y Kiss me Deadly desapareció.

-Lita no era necesario que le dieras a beber tu Shot of Poison ya había mandado a traer a Tonio ya era suficiente castigo.- Jotaro dijo de manera cansada estas chicas le daban dolores de cabeza a veces pero las quería muchísimo, enseguida entraba el italiano con una serie de platos, Lita estaba sonrojada los labios del chico eran suaves y admitió que le gusto el beso porque él no puso resistencia.

-¡Principessa! El jovencito sería feliz de que una hermosa joven le de comer.-Lita estaba roja de los nervios ahora no podía ver a Kishibe a los ojos, pero dado que el Italiano lo pidió ella procedió, se sentó en un borde de su cama, el chico la miraba mientras Lita le daba un risoto con jugo de naranja y caldo de gallina, tomo un poco en una cuchara que llevo a su boca, Kishibe comió un poco por lo que se veía tenía hambre, Lita sonrio, el estaba atento a los movimientos pausados de su mano pero seguros.

-bueno chicos dejémoslos tranquilos ya vieron que Kishibe se recuperara pronto mas con las atenciones de Lita.- Jotaro se fue junto con los chicos, Jaquie le sonrio a Kishibe y se despidió de Lita y Tonio, Sandy se despidió con la mano y los chicos las siguieron.

-Siento lo del beso solo quería que no te pusieras nervioso por la actitud de Josuke mi Stand calma a las personas trabaja sobre sus emociones entre otras cosas.- Lita le sonrio y vio como el chico le sonrio genuinamente cuando termino el primer Plato, Rohan comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar, Lita lo abrazo hacia su cama.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Algo le pasa a mis huesos!- Lita miro directamente al hombre Tonio y lo tomo del cuello.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Principessa no le he hecho nada es la reacomodación de sus huesos lo que le duele mi comida cura a las personas.- Lita soltó a Tonio.

-Lo lamento si el tío Jotaro te llamo es porque confía plenamente en ti.- el Joven chef le sonrio, no la culpaba ella se había preocupado y no sabía el poder de su Pearl Jam. Cuando Lita volvió la vista ha Rohan el se había sentado y comenzó a tocar sus huesos ya no le dolían, Lita estaba sorprendida.- ¡Wao eso es genial!

-Esto es grandioso.- dijo Rohan, Luego Tonio le tendió una copa con agua y Lita le dio a beber agua, el chico no hizo nada y se dejo atender. Le tendió un espagueti a la putanesca, su olor era exquisito, entonces Lita tuvo un poco de curiosidad.

-Principessa puede probarlo estoy seguro anoche usted no descanso lo suficiente eso le ayudara a mejorar.

-Pero es la comida de Rohan el esta mejorando ahora puede mover sus brazos.

-Vamos pruébalo.- Kishibe tomo el tenedor y le dio un poco en la boca, ella lo tomo y el sabor era delicioso, al instante de dar el primer bocado comenzó a sentir como los músculos platisma, esternocleidomastoideo, los depresores de la mandíbula, todo su cuello y la espalda se separaban en una extraña sensación que pueden ser traducidas en dolor, Lita gimió de dolor y se arrodillo al piso, luego de un instante su dolor desapareció y su cuerpo estaba mas liviano se sentía descansado.

-Cielos es grandioso, con tu comida puedes curar a todos los enfermos del hospital.- Tonio sonrio amargamente, el lo había intentado pero no podía curar todos los males.

-Principessa me temo que lo he intentado el Sida y el cáncer aun son mis obstáculos pero no me rendiré en intentarlo.- Tonio era bastante optimista.

-Eres muy noble.- Lita le sonrio, tomo asiento, tomo el tenedor y le dio de comer nuevamente a Kishibe; un plato mas de Rabioles y el chico estaba como nuevo, el médico quedo boquiabierto y nunca vio una recuperación de ese grado, no tuvo mas remedio que darlo de alta, Tonio se había ido mientras Lita esperaba a Rohan para dejarlo en su casa, pagaría un taxi.

-Sabes no es necesario que lo hagas puedo irme solo.

-Vamos yo quiero hacerlo además fue Josuke quien te mando al hospital.

-Me sorprendió que le dijeras a Josuke que su cabello era horrible si hubiera tenido a tu amiga con migo hubiera sido de gran ayuda.

-Si no hubiera sido por Sandy también hubiera tenido problemas un poco mas pero lo hubiera podido controlar aun asi el Stand de Josuke es muy poderoso.

-¿Tu nombre es Lita verdad?

-Lita Ford pero me gusta mas que me digan Lita, bien hogar dulce hogar.- Lita dejo a Kishibe en su casa, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, su casa ahora estaba en mejor estado había sido reconstruida por las inmobiliarias Joestar, Kishibe le entrego un dibujo y se adentro a su casa, era ella mientras sonreía cuando miraba la ventana del auto, en que momento lo hizo, todo el tiempo estuvo observándolo, Lita sonrio, lo tomo se dirigió al hotel con el abuelo Joseph y los demás, Paso una semana quería conocer Morioh, tomo su guitarra Palmer, se despidió del abuelo y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, vio un café con aspecto londinense, pidió un café capuchino, y se fue ver los libros de las estanterías tomo uno y al moverlo detrás de él estaba uno "Dark Pink Boy" Rohan Kishibe; Lita lo ojeo tenía una portada muy interesante era una nueva edición y lo compro, se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a sentirse atraída por el manga, había una nueva protagonista y era ella, Lita Sonrio llevaba una guitarra palmer como la de ella, Sin darse cuenta se comenzó a reír de algunas partes, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Hola Lita.- Rohan Kishibe estaba enfrente de ella, Lita no sabía cómo reaccionar, la pillo leyendo un manga de él.- ¿Sabes que después de ver mis escritos puedo manipularte con mi Stand?

-No esperaba verte…- Le sonrio.- Si lo sabia pero no te atreverías a manipularme no después de haber estado bajo mi Shot of Poison.

-Creo que no me atrevería a hacerte algo que no quisieras.- ella no se inmuto a pesar que el corazón le brinco.- Sin embargo yo quería volver a verte por eso me las arregle en traerte aquí aunque no esperaba que tomaras uno de mis mangas me siento un poco alagado.

-Acabo de empezar a leerlo y me encanta, todos tus escritos son interesantes pero te falta un poco de más imaginación.

-Hago manga basándome en el realismo.

-Suena interesante realmente eres interesante, puedes escribir imaginando y a la vez basándote en el realismo.- respiro profundo.- Cuando te observe con Kiss me Deadly supe que no te gusta socializar, entonces porque me hiciste venir con mi guitarra.

-Vaya creo que lo tomare en cuenta para no subestimarte.

-Nunca lo hagas no me arrepiento del beso pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabes.

-Supe que tu obtuviste tu Stand cuando a la Madre de una chica llamada Jaquie se le fue entregado el arco y flecha, el mismo que atravesó mi pecho.- hizo una pausa y dio un sorbo a su humeante taza de café negro sin azúcar.- tu madre y la madre de una chica llamada Sandy eran encargadas de estudiar esos artefactos y tu junto con esa chica llamada Sandy tocaron accidentalmente la hoja de la flecha si no mas recuerdo.

-Si asi fue.

-te volviste en alguien interesante y quisiera dibujarte en cada faceta o situación quiero que seas mi personaje al igual que Koichi.- Lita lo miro a los ojos, sabía que no mentía, el sabia usar la psicología y lo volvía interesante.

-De acuerdo supongo que quieres comenzar ahorita en tu casa.

-Me gusta mi privacidad.

-Lo note guapo pero si te beso no me culpes.- Rohan le sonrio y ambos se levantaron en dirección a casa de él.- Por cierto me gusta como tienes amueblada tu casa.

-Siempre me han gustado las comodidades pero también me gusta viajar por el mundo.- después de haber llegado a la casa. Lita miro a su alrededor, Rohan la dejo entrar, ambos caminaron al estudio. Mientras él se sentaba en un sofá dentro de su estudio le dijo a Lita.- toca una canción.

Ella sin pensarlo más tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar close me eyes forever. Los dedos en sus cuerdas y la ligereza en sus acordes hacían de la canción fuera mas hermosa, ella movía su cabello cerraba sus ojos y balanceaba el cuerpo, Rohan Dibujaba cada facción y se volvía más interesante, cuándo hubo finalizada la canción él aplaudió ella lo agradeció y le enseño sus dibujos.

-Wao están geniales.- Lita lo miro a los ojos y entonces el sintió un enorme deseo de besarla, la tomo de la nuca apretando sus labios a los de ella, Lita recibió su beso y le permitió tomar el mando, introdujo su lengua en su boca y acarició cada rincón de está, ella trato de tomar ventaja y se sentó ahorcadas sobre él, ella llevaba un vestido verde oscuro hasta los muslos el cual se había levantado hacia sus caderas, las manos de Kishibe estaban en su espalda y su nuca, dejo de besar sus labios para besar su cuello el cual sintió su perfume de Elizabeth Taylor, ella gimió mientras tocaba su duro pecho y sus abdominales.

-Se suponía que iba a dibujarte.

-Creo que con Kiss me Deadly vi mas de lo que creía ver en ti y eso me gusta de ti.

-Estoy duro si seguimos no podré controlarme.- Lita sintió curiosidad y con sus manos toco el lugar donde se encontraba su miembro y en efectivo toco una erección que presionaba con fuerza el pantalón del chico.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos sé que no es realista pero yo sentí eso cuando te bese y pues se que es infantil pero cuando supe tu personalidad sabia que me gustabas.- Lita estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno siempre he pensado en cosas racionales y el amor no es una de ellas pero si admito sentirme atraído hacia si Lita sin embargo creo que es lo mismo estoy atraído por tu personalidad.

-Bastante sensato podemos dejarlo como sexo casual, ir un poco mas lejos o simplemente no hacer nada.- Lita coloco las manos en la base de sus testículos y las presiono.

-Eres virgen lo sé estás segura de hacerlo con migo ahora, podría romperte el corazón…

-No lo harás vi tu alma.-Ella lo beso con intensidad y tomo el mando Kishibe la cargo hasta su habitación, donde había una enorme cama con un edredón verde, y almohadas del mismo color, se tiraron a la cama y este había llevado sus manos hasta sus muslos mientras la seguía besando, Lita se deshizo de su chaqueta verde, había tocado sus brazos aun en su camisa purpura pero ya tenía idea de que estaban definidos, cuando desabrocho su camisa se encontró con su cuerpo, parecía un modelo; el por su parte se deshizo de sus botas y su chaqueta, coloco sus dedos en la espalda para bajar la cremallera y asi lo hizo lentamente hasta arrancarle el vestido, Lita no llevaba brasier, sus pechos eran pequeños y sus pezones abultados que le parecieron tiernos, con su boca tomo uno, mientras la recostada, ella arqueo su espalda, gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Kishibe.- Me gusta… querías ver mi cara de placer tu Stand es muy hábil para dibujar.

-Será nuestro manga personal.- Lita miraba por encima de su cabeza a Heaven's Door dibujar cada una de las posiciones y movimientos que hacían, Lita acaricio su cabeza y el dejo besos en sus vientre plano, mientras con sus dedos seguía pellizcando sus pezones endurecidos por sus caricias.

-Dios Rohan me vas a matar de pasión.- el chico sonrio colocándose entre medio de sus piernas, beso sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas y coloco su cabeza justo en su monte de venus sin quitar su ropa interior, con sus dientes presionaba el montículo donde debería estar su clítoris, mientras sus ojos verde estaban en los castaños de Lita quien gemía y se agarraba a su cabeza, eso le dio Risa, bajo su ropa interior y poso su lengua en su clítoris volviendo a su tortura, introdujo un dedo en su vagina y sintió una leve resistencia, sin embargo eso no impidió que intentara abrir un poco ese estrecho agujero, Lita se retorció al sentir un segundo dedo abriéndose espacio.

-Ya estás muy húmeda y me gusta tu sabor, eres tan real, tan dulce…- hizo presión en la pared interna de su vagina, que conecta internamente con su clítoris en el llamado punto G, mientras el presionaba con sus dientes, Lita sintió como se contraía su interior y Rohan presiono mas con su dedo anular consiguiendo un chorro de liquido, ella grito, arqueo su cabeza y tomo del cabello a Kishibe, quien reia por su maldad.- sabia que eso iba a suceder conseguí que te corrieras con mi boca.

-Cielos eso fue genial…- El subió hasta sus labios mientras ella se deshacía de su cinturón y bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y luego los tiraba hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior.

-Para ser virgen eres muy aventada.- rio besándola mientras ella tomaba su miembro, con sus dedos tiro de él sintiendo la dureza y lo erguido que estaba, toco la punta con suavidad mientras él la miraba con curiosidad de lo que haría, ella sintió un poco de liquido y comenzó a bajar la mano y a subir apretándolo con los dedos, el se movió en contra a su mano, presionando las caderas hacia su mano, con su otra mano Lita apretó sus testículos, él le retiro la mano cuando sintió que su mano comenzó a tomarlo con rudeza a ese paso se correría sin antes haberla penetrado, coloco la punta de su pene en su entrada, mientras la miraba y con rapidez la introdujo completamente, Lita sintió como su virginidad era desgarrada por ese pene tan grueso cubierto de venas verdes.

-… Eso arde.- Rohan la apretó a su pecho esperando a que se calmara, beso sus ojos de los cuales se desprendieron unas cuantas lagrimas, el salió de su cuerpo y beso su vagina.

-Pronto pasara él dolor tranquila.- Lita asintió, el volvió a su puesto y volvió a penetrarla con suavidad, ella observo que ya no sentía dolor.

-Hazlo ya no me duele.- el comenzó a moverse suavemente, el coloco su mano entre su clítoris y su cuerpo, Lita comenzó a gemir.- Me gusta… ¡ah!

-Nunca pensé que me fijaría en una inglesa… Cielos te empiezas apretar.- asi comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras ella con sus manos abrazaba su espalda y muchos besos acompañaban esas caricias, Rohan con su pelvis presionaba su clítoris haciéndola gemir, el beso su cuello y le hizo rodar para quedar encima de él, Lita comenzó a moverse mientras él se sentaba y abrazaba su cintura, su boca mordía sus pezones. Lita gemía, su cabello se movía a su rostro, los Brazos de Kishibe la tenían aprisionada, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus pequeños pechos cubiertos de marcas de besos, Rohan se recostó en la cama y atrajo a Lita a que se recostar en su pecho mientras el levantaba las caderas para penetrarla profundamente, con sus brazos la tenia apretada, ella no lo soportaba mas sentía que se estaba nublando, sus ojos se ponían en blanco y sintiendo una carga que la rodeo desde las piernas hasta la espalda sin detenerse y llegar a su cabeza, llego al orgasmo, minutos después Rohan consiguió derramarse en su interior, con la respiración agitada, la piel perlada de sudor Lita cayó en un profundo sueño que fue mas que tranquilizador.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Lita despertó, sintió el cuerpo de Rohan debajo de ella, el estaba dormido y ella con su cara en su cuello, la colonia masculina del chico era claramente Gucci, intento bajarse hacia un lado pero cuando se movió el abrió los ojos, ella sonrio se sentía un poco adolorida pero se sentía muy bien, ella lo beso en los labios tomando su rostro para luego ver que su pene había despertado y estaba en plena erección.

-Creo que despertar tan bien me ha caído de maravilla.- Dijo Rohan al ver como Lita sonreía con picardía.

-A mí también me ha caído de maravilla pero hay algo que quiero hacer.- Lita bajo a su erección y con su boca se trago su pene completamente, ella con su lengua enroscaba la punta y acariciaba el glande, el dio una alarido de placer y tomo su cabeza suavemente sin hacer presión, mientras contraía las caderas al sentir como ella movía su boca, Heaven's Door dibujaba su rostro, sus labios todo.

-Cielos… ¡Ah!

-Ya viste mis bubíes estan llenas de chupetones ahora déjame hacer esto.- Ella seguía torturándolo apretando sus testículos y besando cada parte de su pene, Rohan no lo soporto mas, la levanto, le dio la vuelta hincándola en cuatro patas sobre la cama y la penetro, Lita estaba húmeda, se recostó en la cama mientras él se apretaba a su espalda, la penetraba fuerte y profundo, la tomo de los muslos y ella acaricio su clítoris apretándose a él, mordiendo sus brazos ambos temblaban hasta conseguir el orgasmo.- El sexo mañanero es rico…

-Si no hubiera visto que consumes anticonceptivos hubiera ido corriendo a la farmacia por una caja de preservativos.

-Es una suerte que mi madre me haya dicho que si alguna vez encontraba a alguien que me gustara lo hiciera si sentía que valía la pena.- ella sonrio debia llamarle a Jotaro estaría muy molesto por no llegar en la noche a dormir y de quedarse con Rohan toda la noche.- Muy bien soy celosa Rohan y ahora eres mi novio, ese manga será nuestro manga personal.

-No me quiero arriesgar a que me tires acido o que controles mi mente.- Rohan sonrio mientras ella se colocaba su camiseta y con los dedos se peinaba su cabello.

.

.

.

.

El trayecto hacia el hotel habia sido tranquilo, Jotaro miraba a Lita algo ansioso por saber que sucedia le hizo una seña a Koichi que capto al instante llamando a su Reverb y tocando la nuca de Lita sin darse cuenta escribió _di la verdad._

-Bien lita ¿dime que fue lo que paso?- Jotaro pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Rohan Kishibe es mi novio y perdí mi virginidad con el- Lita se tapo la boca soprendida eso no era lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué diablos paso?- Jotaro estaba molesto.

-¡Si eso paso!- ¿Qué otra vez volvia a decir lo contrario a lo que pensaba? Jotaro la miro a la cara estaba un poco disgustado nunca pensó que su sobrina haría algo asi con un desconocido Josuke, Koichi y Okuyasu la miraban con la boca desencajada, por otro lado Sandy se reia eso era normal tal vez la próxima en perder la virginidad seria ella, Jaquie quería ser un poco mas grande para hacerlo, su madre le había dicho que podía hacerlo cuando estuviera segura pero quería esperar un poco mas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Nos enamoramos - Mierda seguía diciendo la verdad que rayos le pasaba, los chicos casi se les salen los ojos de las orbitas.

-Yare yare Daze.

-Tío Jotaro esto es normal además yo también podría ser la próxima en hacerlo recuerda que los británicos y nosotras las rusas esto es normal.- Dijo Sandy refiriendo estas últimas a ella misma y Jaquie, Okuyasu y Josuke solo tragaron grueso.

-Además ya lo había hablado con mamá ¡Qué mierda Pasa!- Lita miro a los chicos con furia, Okuyasu y Josuke señalaron a Koichi delatándolo.- ¡Tu!- Lita lo tomo por el cuello y le hizo una llave Nelson completa.

-Yare Yare Daze, calma Lita yo le pedi eso ademas recuerda que soy tu tio y me preocupas.- Jotaro le dijo eso y ella lo soltó, Lita estaba roja pero no dijo nada, estaba contenta Morioh era mas grandiosa de lo que parecía ella y Kiss me Deadly le sacarían provecho.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bueno aquí llego con este fic erótico, Kishibe es otro de mis personajes favorito, es el Iggy de Diamante irrompible, ya sabemos que Kakyoin no dejo hijos pero me pareció interesante el que dejara una hija que no llegara a conocer y mas que sea rusa, las referencias musicales, Lita Ford (guitarrista principal), Jaquie Noriaki a Jaquie Fox(bajista) y Sandy West(primera baterista femenina en ser reconocida en el Rock), todas integrantes en The Runaways, solo faltaba hablar de Joan Jett a quien no agregue pero tuve la intención de ponerla en vez de Jaquie. Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, pienso en hacer un fic para Okuyasu y Josuke pero aun no estoy muy segura, esta es solo una probada del fic Love is a Battlefield que llevo con Dio, un review agregados a favoritos son bien recibidos hay que hacer mas fics de los Jojos. Nos leemos luego._


End file.
